El Amor No Tiene Fronteras
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Volviendo, por el camino encuentro a una extraña chica, que desde el primer momento que la vi supe que guardaba un silencioso secreto, y vaya que me sorprendí cuando descubrí ese secreto...


Regresaba de la casa de Sasuke, eran las 3 de la mañana, las calles se encontraban desiertas, uno que otro auto se veía, iba centrado en el camino cuando, al girar en una esquina, vi a una joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises y bello rostro que estaba cubierto de sangre y no era el único lugar por lo que parecía, su blusa estaba manchada de sangre, sentada en la parada de autobuses mirando hacia la nada, sin dudarlo me orille quedando justo enfrente de ella, con rapidez me baje del coche

-oye ¿estás bien?- le pregunte mas no me contesto solo me miro

-¿te ayudo?- le ofrecí amablemente, ella solo se levanto de donde estaba sentada y sin quitar la mirada de mi me respondió

-estoy bien, solo son un par de raspones- se giro y empezó a caminar, para luego desaparecer de mi vista

Volví a mi coche, sin quitarme de la cabeza a la joven llena de sangre, en el camino pensaba sobre que le pudo haber pasado, aunque al llegar a mi casa deje de pensar en ella y me dedique a caer en brazos de morfeo.

1 semana después

Volvía por la misma calle en la que me encontré a aquella misteriosa chica, cuál fue mi sorpresa que al pasar por la misma para de autobuses, la misma joven estaba sentada donde mismo solo que esta vez estaba limpia y sana, volví a orillarme y baje la ventanilla del lado del copiloto

-oye ¿esperas a alguien?- le pregunte

-no- fu su simple respuesta, pero no me importo mucho

-¿quieres subir? hace mucho frio- le dije, la joven de ojos grises solo me miro y asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se adentro a mi auto- ¿quieres dar un paseo?- le pregunte tratando de conversar un poco con ella, sin embargo no me contesto y volvió a asentir con su cabeza, sin darle tanta importancia empecé a conducir nuevamente

Mientras conducía la miraba de reojo, notando así su belleza, la cual me dejo embobado por un par de minutos, hasta que ella volteo y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el camino, un muy largo e incomodo silencio se sumió entre los dos, por lo cual decidí darlo por terminado

-dirás que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué te paso hace una semana?- dije sin rodeos ya que la curiosidad se apodero de mí, no respondió tenía su mirada fija en el camino

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le hice otra pregunta, mas no respondió

-¿con quién te juntas?- y otra vez nada

-¿Por qué no me haces ninguna pregunta si sabes que soy un extraño?- le dije o más bien le pregunte, esta vez sí volteo y al parecer si me respondería

-sé quién eres Naruto- fue lo único que me dijo, lo cual me dejo confuso yo no la recordaba haberla conocido antes, además nunca olvidaría su bella cara aunque quisiera, su mirada volvió hacia el frente y de ahí no se movió, parecía que incultos no respiraba.

Los minutos pasaron, yo trataba de hacerla hablar de que entrara en confianza, decía uno que otro chiste de mi repertorio el cual era extenso, deje mejor de tratar hacerla hablar y me dedique a conducir, de repente una sentimiento de querer tocarla se apodero de mi, por lo cual dirigí mi mano hacia la de ella, al momento de que se juntaron un frió igual que el hielo se sintió en mi mano, por lo cual la retire de inmediato y la mire, la joven seguía con la mirada hacia el frente.

Decidí para en un bello parque, le dije que si quería dar un paseo a lo cual me respondió un simple si, estuvimos un rato caminando cuando divise una banca justo debajo de un bello y frondoso árbol, de inmediato le dije que nos centramos ahí, intente otra vez entablar conversación, resulto que esta vez dio resultado ella empezó ha hablar con migo

- mis padres son muy buenos con migo me aman demasiado como yo a ellos, también tengo una hermana pequeña su nombre es Hanabi y la amo mucho ellos son todo para mí- me dijo con una voz que me pareció llena de nostalgia y tristes

Ella siguió contándome de su familia repitiendo todo el tiempo cuanto los amaba, para al final de sus ojos brotaran las lagrimas, yo me sorprendí por su repentino llano por lo cual solo atine a consolarla, así estuvimos un rato debajo de aquel hermoso árbol, yo abrazándola y ella llorando desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-me podrías llevar a casa- me pido después de que su llanto seso

-si claro, ven- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la pequeña banca y nos dirigimos hacia mi auto, vi que ella temblaba de frió por lo que encima de sus hombros le puse mi chaqueta

-gracias- fue lo que me dijo antes de subir al auto

Me dijo en donde vivía y en cuestión de minutos habíamos llegado, al momento en que ella se bajo dio media vuelta y me miro

-gracias por haberme traído y también por consolarme en aquel momento- fue lo que me dijo

-espera- le detuve antes de que cerrara la puerta- ¿Cómo te llamas?- hasta ese momento se me había ocurrido preguntarle cómo se llamaba

-me llamo Hinata- me dijo con voz baja y cerrando la puerta

Después de dos día volví a la que era la casa de Hianta, me había duchado y afeitado, también iba muy bien vestido, y con una flor escondida en mi espalda, toque el timbre de la casa, y en unos minutos me recibió una mujer mayor, la cual deduje que era la mama de Hinata

-¿se encuentra Hinata?- le pregunte, al momento de terminar de decir eso, vi como su vista se nublaba por lo que parecían eran lagrimas

-entra, pasa- me dijo y yo sin dudar acate su orden

Me senté mientras ella preparaba un café, la señora sirvió dos tazas de café y así empezó nuestra platica nos conocíamos de poco a poco, pero todo cambio cuando empecé a hablar de mí y Hinata, la señora no soporto mas y salto en llanto, un tan desgarrador que hasta a mi me dolió al verla así

-mi hija falleció hace 7 meses- dijo entre sollozos, y yo solo me quede en shock

No podía creer lo que me decía la mama de Hinata, la joven a la que conocí hace apenas unos días había fallecido en un accidente a dos cuadras de su casa, por culpa de un autobús, de solo pensarlo se me heló la sangre, el lugar en donde ella había muerto era el mismo donde la conocí. Seguí hablando con la señora y le conté todo lo que me dijo su hija sobre ellos, la señora me lo agradeció con un gran alivio recién adquirido, por saber las palabras de su hija, después de eso me marche, sin poder creérmelo la chica más bella que había conocido, en todo mi vida, resulto que había muerto, enserio creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Los días pasaron y uno en especial recibí la llamada de la madre de Hinata, diciéndome que cuando había ido a visitar la tumba de su hija, encima de la lapida se encontraba la chaqueta que yo le había prestado a Hinata, desde ese día pensé que nunca olvidaría a Hinata, y no solo por como la conocí sin que también me había llegado a enamorar a primera vista de ella, si de un fantasma, de solo pensarlo me ase aferrarme más a la idea de que el amor no conoce fronteras, y literalmente no lo conoce, porque hasta traspasa la vida y la muerte.

* * *

me inspire en una canción que es la de Irene la canta Sargentorap

espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews


End file.
